


lip & hip; woohwa

by bunnyjwy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Caught in the Act, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Stuffed Animal Humping, Top Jung Wooyoung, Voyeurism, guided masturbation, humiliation (ish), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyjwy/pseuds/bunnyjwy
Summary: “however you want it, don’t stop.”— — —aka: woohwa one shot!
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 141





	lip & hip; woohwa

finally, seonghwa is home.

practice was draining. the entire time his head felt fuzzy and he couldn’t focus, but now he’s home and he  _ needs  _ to blow off steam.

everyone else is away in their rooms and hongjoong is in the studio, until much later he presumes, so he doesn’t have to worry about being intruded on when lays down onto his bed and tugs his sweatpants and boxers off.

he lets out a breathy sigh as he  _ finally  _ gets a hand around his throbbing cock, fisting it loosely and thumbing at the tip.

he allows himself to fuck up into his fist for a few more seconds before pulling his hand away and reaching for one of the plushies on his bed.

god, it’s embarrassing but it’s seonghwa’s favorite way to get off, especially after a long day; rutting against the soft material of the plushie until he’s crying and spilling all over it.

he flips himself over onto his elbows, leaning down to press his cock into the plushie and  _hng_ —  a whine escapes at the contact.

it doesn’t take long for him to build up a pace, bottom lip held between his teeth as he tries to stay quiet while rocking against the plush bear.

it’s humiliating how fast he can cum from this but god, it feels so good, he’s so close and—

“hey seonghwa? can i borrow your— oh.”

_ fuck. _

seonghwa flips himself over onto his back in a hurry, using the plushie to cover himself and resisting the urge to buck up into it despite how close he is to cumming.

“i, uh—“

god, it’s wooyoung. typical fucking wooyoung, barging in without even knocking. though seonghwa can’t even find it in himself to be angry right now because he’s so fucking  _humiliated_.

“hyung? what are you.....?”

“wooyoung, i—“

“were you humping your plushie, hwa?”wooyoung raises a brow, a wave of boldness washing over him it seems, and seonghwa’s eyes widen.

“that’s so cute.”

......what the fuck?

“what....? i—“

“well don’t let me stop you.” wooyoung smirks but doesn’t turn to leave, simply crossing his arms over his chest and staring seonghwa down with a gaze that makes him want to curl into a ball.

“y-you want me to...? you want to...?”

seonghwa feels dizzy; confusion and embarrassment mixing with how much his cock is throbbing and how badly he wants to cum.

“you wanna cum, hyung? go ahead. get yourself off.”

oh.

he really should yell at wooyoung to get out, or be smart and ask him why he’s so keen on watching, but fuck he’s not thinking straight and he really,  _ really  _ wants to cum.

seonghwa exhales shakily and closes his eyes, trying to forget wooyoung’s presence in the room, rocking his hips up against the plushie.

_ fuck _ , it feels so good; he can’t stop the mewls and whimpers echoing from his mouth. it takes no time at all for him to fall back into the rhythm he had developed before, nearly forgetting the fact that wooyoung is standing in the corner of the room and watching him. 

until he feels the bed dip beside him, a hand raking into his hair, and he hesitantly opens his eyes, still bucking up into the plushie.

wooyoung is grinning down at him, eyeing the bare bottom half of his body.

“you’re making such pretty noises, hyung. you gonna cum?”

seonghwa’s face is beet red, mouth open as he tries to find his voice.

“m gonna, i—“

“cum for me, hwa.”

seonghwa ruts up harder against the plushie and in a last minute wave of confidence, he reaches up with one hand and pulls wooyoung down into a kiss as he cums.

it’s not much of a kiss, just him moaning into wooyoung’s mouth, but it feels  _nice_.  wooyoung’s lips are soft and sweet, and the weight of his mouth on seonghwa’s is good, feels good.

seonghwa pulls back for a second, but barely gets time to breathe before wooyoung is leaning back in and connecting their lips again.

now they’re really kissing, and it’s urgent and rough and  _good_.  they lick messily into each other’s mouths, teeth clashing, and it’s so overwhelming that seonghwa can already feel himself getting worked up again.

he pulls away and nudges wooyoung back so he can sit in his lap, feeling the press of the younger’s hard-on through his sweatpants as he wiggles around.

“woo, will you— can you fuck me? please?”

“already needy again? damn, i’m surprised at your stamina, old man.” wooyoung teases with a raise of his brows, cutting off seonghwa’s offended huff with a peck on his lips.

“you wanted this to happen, huh? wanted someone to walk in on you humping your plushie so they could take care of you?”

wooyoung’s words make seonghwa’s jaw drop, face redding with embarrassment, and he can’t do anything but nod.

“you’re adorable.”

and then wooyoung is flipping him over onto his back and kneeling down between his legs, hands gripping at the bare skin of his thighs.

“such a pretty cock, hyung.” wooyoung hums, leaning forward to kitten lick at the head.

“plea- ngh! please don’t tease, young-ah. i want you, wanna be fucked—“ seonghwa can’t help but buck his hips up, pretty whine ripping it’s way out of his throat.

wooyoung giggles and sits up, biting his lip as he thinks.

“do you have......?”

seonghwa knows what he’s talking about. he nods, gesturing towards the bedside dresser, face reddening.

wooyoung leans back and searches blindly in the dresser until he finds what he was looking for.

returning back to the bed, he tosses the bottle of lube and condom he retrieved to the side before moving to capture seonghwa’s lips in another kiss.

“you really want this?” wooyoung pulls back only slightly, their lips nearly still touching.

“i— yes, i do, please. do you?”

“i do.” the younger smiles, planting one last quick kiss on the other’s lips, coming to realize that he really enjoys the feeling of kissing seonghwa.

reaching across the bed, he grabs the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount on his fingers.

“tell me if it hurts, okay?” wooyoung circles seonghwa’s rim with his fingers and the older nods, spreading his legs farther apart for better access.

gently, wooyoung pushes one finger in, working it in and out as he revels in the feeling of stretching seonghwa open.

“so tight, hyung. you’re gonna feel so good around my cock, hm?” wooyoung coos, drinking in the whimpers seonghwa echos in response.

it’s when there are three of wooyoung’s fingers fucking him open that seonghwa gets impatient, whining and gripping at the sheets.

“youngie, please. m’ stretched enough, need your cock now. please fuck me, i need it.” he begs unabashedly, a content sigh leaving his lips when he feels wooyoung’s fingers pull out of him.

as wooyoung opens the condom and pulls it onto himself, seonghwa takes the initiative to roll over onto his hands and knees, pushing his ass out and grinning into the sheets when he hears wooyoung curse from behind him.

“fuck, baby.”

_baby_.  oh wow.

that makes seonghwa’s cock throb, whining as he arches his back further to try and tempt wooyoung to finally get to fucking him.

“so needy, huh? so desperate to get filled,  _ hyung _ ?” wooyoung chuckles darkly, gripping at seonghwa’s hips and teasing his hole with the head of his cock.

the tone in which he calls him hyung is so degrading, so demeaning and it makes seonghwa even needier. he can’t do anything but cry and push his hips back, face pressed against the sheets and flushed red with embarrassment. 

wooyoung finally pushes in, slowly but he doesn’t stop until he bottoms out fully, hands tight around seonghwa’s waist. 

seonghwa feels like the air is being punched out of him, scrambling to grasp the sheets as he’s split open on wooyoung’s cock.

“ngh— s’ good, m’ full. so full, you’re so big— nn!” seonghwa babbles brainlessly, coherent thoughts evaporating from his mind as wooyoung starts to rock his hips forward.

“fuck, you take me so well hwa. so tight, you’re so good for me.” wooyoung groans, sounding nearly just as gone as seonghwa.

“h-harder, please fuck me harder.”

and god, wooyoung doesn’t need to be asked twice.

he pushes seonghwa down further so the older’s chest is pressed against the bed, grabs his hips tighter and starts pounding into him.

seonghwa can’t help but sob, clenching uselessly around wooyoung as he lets himself be used, takes it like a good boy.

“oh god, woo, oh my god. s’ too much, i’m gonna—“

“hm? you gonna cum, hyung? go ahead, make a mess.”

seonghwa’s vision goes white as he cums  _ hard  _ for the second time this evening, doing just as wooyoung said and making a mess on his sheets, little “ah, ah” noises and mewls tumbling from his lips.

he slumps against the bed, boneless and relaxed from cumming, unable to stop himself from shaking at every overstimulating press on his prostate when wooyoung fucks into him at just the right angle.

“fuck, i’m gonna cum hyung—“

“please, wanna make you cum young-ah.”

he feels it when wooyoung thrusts into him one last time, pressing in as deep as possible and staying, emptying himself into the condom with satisfied whines.

seonghwa barely recognizes when wooyoung pulls out and flips him over, cleaning him off with a damp washcloth.

he vaguely feels the warmth when the younger cuddles up next to him, blindly nuzzling into him like a cat.

when he fully comes to, he melts in the feeling of wooyoung playing with his hair, looking down at him with big puppy dog eyes.

“are you okay?”

“m’ good, wooyoungie.” seonghwa yawns, cuddling closer into the crook of wooyoung’s neck.

“you were so good for me.” wooyoung coos, and the older can’t help but blush at the praise.

“it was good— really good.” seonghwa stumbles out, exhaustion quickly catching up with him.

wooyoung only laughs and leans down to press a kiss to the top of seonghwa’s head.

“goodnight, hyung.”

and just like that, seonghwa is fading to sleep.


End file.
